


Exposed

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, implied cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me?" Hermione whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this takes place during the fanon 8th year at Hogwarts, so it's student/student but everyone's of age. Written for the prompt, "Exposed".

Millicent spreads her thighs, trembling. She’s still got most of her clothes on, though her knickers are wrapped around one ankle and her shirt’s unbuttoned, showing off the black lacy cups of her bra that she’d spent weeks learning how to transfigure just right. But her skirt’s hiked up to her waist, and Hermione is looking at her, _there_ , and Millicent has never felt more…more…

Exposed.

“Just relax,” Hermione says, kneeling before her, so very serious and with an unnatural calm. “I know what I’m doing.”

It’s really the opposite of helpful. 

“Have much experience, do you?” 

“Well, no,” she says. “But I’ve read about it.”

Millicent barks out a laugh, straight from her gut, and just like that, Hermione’s flushing so pretty, and the corner of her lips turn up into a smile. And just like that, Millicent lets out the breath bottled up in her lungs, and her thighs relax, spreading a little bit more. 

Hermione’s hands come to her knees, soft, soothing, reassuring. The air goes quiet and still. 

Millicent isn’t laughing anymore. 

“Do you trust me?” Hermione whispers. 

The word gets stuck in Millicent’s throat for what feels like days, but finally she manages. “Yes.”


End file.
